


a ticket to ride.

by kuripaaan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuripaaan/pseuds/kuripaaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho can't make it the long ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a ticket to ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the J&A ANON SUMMER KINK MEME!@Dreamwidth.

They both decide to take the train home. Sho wasn't feeling alert enough to drive back home. It wasn't late in the day, but Arashi had filming that started far too early in the morning, at a time that really shouldn't exist, in Sho's opinion.

They both wore adequate disguises. For Aiba, the mask had a more functional use, seeing as it was the middle of the hay fever season, but Sho wore one as well. Their hats were pulled low, just enough to cover their eyes. They stood on the train platform, Sho standing close behind Aiba, a hand resting on his lower back. He leans forward, his mouth near Aiba's ear.

"I want you."

Sho feels a slight tremor run through Aiba's body. Sho smirks. Aiba turns his head just a bit, giving Sho his full attention. 

"We'll be home in about 30 minutes. Can you wait that long?" Aiba's voice was slightly breathless. 

"Now."

"Sho-chan…"

The train arrived at that moment. The press of the crowd behind them forces them into the train, Aiba's front pressed to the door opposite them. The rush hour crowd fills the train, forcing Sho against Aiba's back. Aiba braces himself against the door, his back flush against Sho's front. Sho wraps his arms around Aiba's waist, using him to steady himself as the doors close and the train starts moving.

"I could take you right now and no one would notice."

"Sho… please..."

Sho slides his hand down Aiba's waist, curving to the front to cup him through his pants. "Don't tell me you don't want this… need this like I need you… now…" Sho firmly cups him, making Aiba moan softly, his head falling forward to press against the glass.

Sho reaches up with his free hand, sliding the mask down to under his chin, murmuring in Aiba's ear, his desire clear in his tone.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't want anyone to find out, do we?"

Aiba shakes his head, his breathing speeding up.

"That's right…"

Aiba rolls his hips into Sho's hand, his ass grinding against Sho's crotch. Sho moans in his ear, panting softly.

"Just like that, Masaki baby…"

Sho slowly unzips Aiba's pants so as not to make a sound, sliding his hand in as soon as he's able, tightly wrapping around Aiba's hard cock. Aiba groans and bites his lower lip. Sho smirks behind him, stroking him gently, his arm still, his wrist doing the movement.

"So hard already… I think you wanted this more than me… Needed this…" Sho tightened his grip, nipping at Aiba's neck.

Aiba keens softly, feeling the heat of his release curling in his stomach, begging to be let go. Sho grinds against Aiba, somehow without the notice of the people around them, his cock pressed firmly against Aiba's ass. 

"I want you to come for me… dirty my hand…" Sho speeds up his hand, his thumb teasing the slit of Aiba's cock, twisting on the upstroke. 

Aiba comes moments later, staining his pants and Sho's hand with a choked back groan, panting softly. Sho's hand slows, never falling still, prolonging his pleasure. He absently looks at his watch, noting the time.

"Ten minutes left… One more time?" Sho smirks.


End file.
